The Ukulele Incident
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: The ukulele is a fun instrument, and makes beautiful sounds when in the right hands. But in the wrong ones, the ukulele is a fearsome weapon. Fubuki misunderstands Juudai and Asuka and injures our favorite duelist! "Don't touch my sister!" Slight JXA.


_Hey guys. If you read my profile page, then you would have noticed that I explained that I would stop my work on my on-going stories for a moment to finish and complete a one-shot a picture from an awesome artist got me. I am **also **working on a Fianceshipping picture, although I have no clue when it is going to be done. On deviantArt, my dA is anime-heroine17 and you can find the picture I'm talking about on my favorites. (I also nearly went crazy because I had just realized that Mark Crilley, one of my I-want-to-be-a-mangaka inspirations, has a deviantART and I never knew about it! ...I hear it's hard in the mangaka world, also based on me reading so much Bakuman, so I might just end up being a normal author or just the arist for some manga - FORGIVE MY RANTING.)_

_ANYWAY._

_Dedicated to Foxy-Jen from deviantART! Keep up the awesome work, my friend! (The superb artist makes Juudai and Bakura look **hot.**)_

_Before I looked it up, I always mixed up Junko and Momoe, thinking that Junko was the black haired and Momoe the red head. Don't blame me. I couldn't remember! Anyway, I think I've got that problem dissolved. The reason I mixed them up was because they were always together and almost never split up xD Anywho. Here ya go!_

_**Warning!: **__Character _injury_, implied Juudai/Asuka_

(x) Rina ("anime-heroine")

_*believers never die~_

**The Ukulele Incident**

**One-shot based on Foxy-Jen's "Judai got beat up" picture on deviantART.**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Asuka wants to talk to me?" Juudai pointed at himself, confused. "Huh?" Junko, the red head, nodded as they began to walk from the Duel Academia Front Gates and towards their dorms.

"Yeah, she was looking all over for you," Momoe explained. She pointed at the Osiris Dorm. "She's probably camped out there."

Juudai frowned. "I wonder what's bugging her..." He checked his PDA. "It's already five."

Junko giggled. "I think I know..." The orange-and-brown haired raised an eyebrow. Junko nudged Momoe a few times and they began giggling together, leaving Juudai confused and dumbfounded as always. The red head shook her head around, obviously pissed at his oblivious attitude. "Move it!" she exclaimed.

Momoe groaned. "I don't know what she sees in him..." The black hair pursed her lips. "No, it's not coming to me." Juudai opened his mouth to ask what they were talking about, but Momoe put up a finger for silence. He closed his mouth and waited impatiently, blinking in annoyance. The Obelisk Girls exchanged a look of irritation.

With a smile, Junko tapped Juudai's shoulder. "We're going back to our dorms." She winked at the Osiris. "Make sure that Asuka doesn't stay too long." Junko poked Momoe. "He may look mature, but that's the same Juudai we knew before." Juudai, who was still standing there, raised an eyebrow. "Go!" Junko grumbled.

"Err...okay." Juudai started to walk towards his dorm, still lost as he was at the beginning of the conversation, maybe even more so. The brunette began patting his pants for his deck, but realized it was in his deck case with a laugh. Feeling his pants again, he noticed something _was _in his pocket. He took the card out and frowned.

"This is Asuka's card...Cyber Angel Benten..." Juudai smiled. "Maybe she wanted to ask me if I found her card...yeah, that's completely reasonable..." He suddenly grimaced. "Why would she want to walk all the way to my dorm just for a card...? She could've waited for the next day..."

He shook his head around, trying to clear his head. So many questions were in his head. "Why am I so nervous? It's just Asuka."

The words rang in his ears. _It's just Asuka...just...it's just...Asuka..._

An image of the blonde girl appeared in his mind as he stopped in his tracks. "I can't say that. 'Just Asuka' doesn't work for her." He chuckled to himself as he picked up his pace. "Besides, Manjoume would probably _beat me up_ if I said anything other than beautiful, much less 'just her.'" He pulled out his partner card. "What do you think, Hane Kuriboh?"

_Kuri. _(You're crazy.)

"Ah." Juudai put Hane Kuriboh away with a sigh. "Whatever."

He checked the time again and gasped. "Whoa. It's almost six!" He began to sprint towards his dorm room as quickly as he could.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"S-Sorry...for making you...wait...," he mumbled, as Asuka put the book she was reading down. "Y-You w-wanted...t-to...talk to me...?" he asked, panting for breath.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He pushed against the door and fell down on his butt, sighing. Asuka waited patiently for him to gain his breath and sit down on the bed. "So, what did you need, Asuka?"

"We were all planning on having a big vacation thing..." Her eyes were almost pleading. "Um...after we graduate...," she continued.

Juudai's eyebrows furrowed. She was so nervous! "After...graduation, you say?"

The Obelisk Queen nodded. "Uh-huh," she said in response. "It's supposed to be so we could all have a lot of fun before we..." She frowned, annoyed at Juudai being so unfocused. "If you don't want to listen, just tell me, Juudai."

His eyes were closed and his fingers were clenching a card. Asuka raised an eyebrow. "What card is that?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's yours, isn't it?" he asked, showing the Cyber Angel Benten card to her. "I found this..." He paused, thinking. Juudai couldn't say 'in my pocket.' He chuckled and put a hand behind his head. "You know, I forgot where I found it." He laughed again as Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Asuka put her hand out and Juudai calmly left the Cyber Angel card in her hands. "Thanks," she said quietly with a smile. He nodded in response.

"So, uh...do you think you could come?" Asuka asked.

"Come...where?" Juudai wondered in reply. He looked into her eyes, that hazel color piercing her soul...or something along those lines. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She bit her lip sourly. "I noticed."

Juudai frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry...I'm not exactly level-headed today."

Asuka rolled her eyes in response. "I noticed that, too, Juudai."

"Sorry."

She nodded as a response. "We were thinking of going to the beach for vacation before everyone...splits up, I guess." She frowned, looking at Juudai's confused face. She put loose strands of her hair behind her ear and began to talk again, worried at Juudai's expression. "Are you alright? You look really pale..."

He shook his head, saying a quick apology. "I'm really tired, Asuka." He didn't want to talk about what would happen 'after graduation.' His fingers clenched the bedsheets, the Osiris frowning and not able to meet her eyes. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to avoid this question...?" she asked, her voice trailing off for a moment. "Because if you are, just tell me and I won't bother you." Juudai looked up and examined her face. She was serious. "Juudai?" Suddenly her expression turned into a worried one.

He flinched as his name left her tongue, realizing that his staring was worrying her. "Y-Yeah?" he managed to stammer out after a moment. "What's up, Asuka?"

She shrugged. "Nothing." She checked her PDA. "Oh my. It's almost curfew." She smiled. "Just think about it, okay?" Showing him that she was fine with another smile, she turned away from him and began to walk away as Juudai started to slip out of his Osiris jacket. Asuka raised an eyebrow as he began to pull off his black T-shirt.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms as his fingers reached his under shirt. "Did you want me to walk you home?" He snugged out of his T-shirt and waited for Asuka's response. "If you don't have an answer, I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I don't really care if you do or not... I'm just wondering why you took your shirt off in front of me."

The Osiris shrugged. "Did I need a reason?"

The Obelisk Queen flushed. "N-No, but it was kind of..." She closed her eyes, obviously in a thinking state. "Sudden, I suppose."

Juudai shrugged. "Is there something wrong with me taking my shirt off?"

Asuka began to grumble underneath her breath. _"He doesn't get it, does he?"_

Brown eyebrows arched in surprise. "What don't I get?" His voice wasn't angry...just...confused.

She shook her head, a little annoyed at this oblivious attitude. "Nothing, Juudai, nothing."

"So do you want make to take you?" he asked with a chuckle. That phrase could have been taken the wrong way if a person was listening to this conversation from a certain point...which a certain person's brother _did._

"I'm fine with anything," Asuka said after a moment.

He nodded, standing up and beginning to open the door. "Wait," Asuka said, grabbing his wrist. "We can't do it with your shirt off."

"You sure?" Juudai teased.

"S-Someone's gonna see us, you idiot," Asuka grumbled, taking him seriously. "It'll start rumors and Junko and Momoe would never stop pestering me about this."

The stalker outside Juudai's dorm room clenched his weapon tightly. If he was doing bad things...

"Gosh, Asuka. I was just kidding," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as well as blinking in annoyance. "I guess it wasn't funny, huh."

"Ha, ha," Asuka said bitterly. "Let's do this quick, okay? Curfew's coming soon and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah, with grades like yours, how could you get in trouble?" Juudai asked, raising an eyebrow. It was supposed to be half a joke, but he was slightly serious.

Asuka bit back a smile. "That wasn't funny, Juudai," she said, doing her best not to grin.

"Fine, let's go," Juudai sighed, grabbing his black T-shirt. A heavy silence filled the air as Asuka fidgeted a little. Eyebrows furrowed and the brunette wondered what was wrong. "You sure you want to do this with me? I mean, you look all nervous and stuff."

"Hurry up already!" Asuka exclaimed, a little harsher than needed.

"Okay, okay."

Asuka's brother shook in annoyance. _What are they up to? _he wondered, clenching his ukulele tightly. Fubuki Tenjoin touched the doorknob. He had heard enough...but he misunderstood _every single word. _The brother was listening from the point when Asuka had said 'I'm wondering why you took your shirt off in front of me,' and until now, he had waited impatiently for a good time to intercept them.

Smiling to himself, he threw the door open and shouted, "Don't touch my sister!" as loud as Fubuki-possible.

Raising the ukulele, he looked at a surprised Juudai and Asuka. The overprotective and overreacting brother then smashed his precious ukulele on Juudai's head, causing the brunette to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Nii-san!" Asuka scolded. "Why'd you - did you hear a crack?"

The siblings' eyes turned to the orange-and-brown hair on the floor. Fubuki leaned down and brushed away his ukulele, examining Juudai's body. "It looks like Juudai fell on his arm." The brunette smiled. "Good thing I came in when I did. Who knew what Juudai would do to you!"

Asuka shook in anger. "Fubuki! He wanted to take me home!" she cried in annoyance.

"B-But..." Fubuki frowned, confused. "You said he took his shirt off and, like, you were..."

Asuka facepalmed herself. "Fubuki, you completely misunderstood us..."

Fubuki pouted and made a sad face. "It sounded like my sister and her boyfriend were gonna do _it!" _he shouted like a child.

"Sometimes, I don't believe that you're my brother," she groaned. "Just look at our hair color!" She pointed at herself being blonde and her brother being a brunette. "Why is our hair color different?" she cried. "Wait, did you just call him my boyfriend?" she realized.

The brother ignored her last comment as he shrugged. "Do you want me to dye my hair blonde?"

Her eyes widened, evading the answer to Fubuki's question as she looked down at Juudai. "We need to get Juudai to the infirmary!" Asuka, once again, realized that her brother had caused this mess. "This is all your fault, Nii-san..."

He frowned. "But I didn't know you guys were just talking about going to the Obelisk Dorms! Junko and Momoe said that you guys were up to something!" he cried.

Her hand went up to hold her head. "I don't get why they're my best friends."

"You also don't get how I'm your brother?" he added innocently.

The blonde gave him a signal for yes. "Get Juudai up, Nii-san!" she grumbled as she knelt down to wipe off all the ukulele remains.

"Okay, okay!" Fubuki complained, obviously annoyed with his sister's attitude. He pulled Juudai onto his back, his sister supporting them.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"O-Oh my," Emi Ayukawa cried unhappily as the Tenjoin siblings plopped Juudai Yuki onto the infirmary bed. Fubuki began panting for air.

"What does...that guy...eat?" Fubuki gasped.

Asuka smiled. "Shrimp tempura," she answered confidently.

Emi frowned. "How did this happen?" she asked, fully aware that Fubuki was most likely the cause of this.

Asuka's smile turned upside down. "You see..." She cleared her throat. "Well, I went over to Juudai's and we were just talking...and, um, my brother misunderstood a lot of things and...well, it wasn't pretty when Fubuki jumped into the room and just, like..." She paused, thinking of the meanest way to describe what Fubuki did. "So, Fubuki just jumped into the room, shouting some nonsense and smacked one of my best friends with his ukulele!" Asuka frowned. "I heard a crack," she added.

Emi examined Juudai for a moment. "Yes," she agreed after a silent pause. "His arm broke."

Asuka chuckled. "He's _so _suing you."

Fubuki frowned. "I didn't know he wasn't doing anything wrong!" he exclaimed.

Emi decided to play along. "Either way, you were the one who hit him." She paused, letting this sink in. "I hear he's from a rich family." The nurse laughed.

"Where do you think he got his motorcycle?"

Fubuki looked impressed, but he then asked, "Juudai has a motorcycle?"

Asuka shrugged. "How do you know this, Ayukawa-san?"

Emi looked addled."How do I know what?"

"That Juudai has a motorcycle," the siblings prompted.

"He has a motorcycle?" Emi cried, obviously thrilled at this new information.

"Didn't you just -"

A familiar laugh filled the air. "I was mimicking Ayukawa-san's voice. I can't believe you actually thought she knew I had a motorcycle...I can't even believe that you didn't know that it was me and not her!"

Emi looked offended. "Is my voice _really _that deep?" The students ignored this comment, knowing it was better to stay silent, rather than answer.

Juudai tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. "Yowch. What happened?"

Asuka shook her head and retold the story.

The orange-and-brown hair looked unhappy. "Wait, since my arm is broken..."

A curious eyebrow arched. "Yes?" Asuka wondered.

"I can't duel?" he cried with a downcast voice.

Fubuki grinned. "Well, Imouto could help with that," he quickly said, holding up a finger to stop Asuka from arguing. "She could hold your duel disk for you and help you with holding everything."

Juudai smiled. "Really, Fubuki-san?" His eyes were bright.

Asuka groaned. She couldn't compete with that amazing smile.

Emi shook her head. "We have to get you fixed up first, _okay, Juudai?" _The last few words had a scary tone.

"F-Fixed...u-up?"

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"That's no way to bandage him up!"

"Wasn't only one of his arms messed up?"

"The mighty saurus has gone and got himself roughed up, eh?"

"A-Aniki!"

"Oh no! Juudai-sama!"

"I think the slacker looks pretty if I do say so myself."

"Nii-san, this is your fault!"

"That big head of his broke my ukulele!"

These were all comments from his friends who surrounded him on his bed. "Let's put his sling on," Asuka recommended, pulling the blue sling out.

Shou smiled. "I hope Aniki gets better."

Junko and Momoe rolled their eyes in unison. "What does she see in him?" Junko wondered.

"Don't ask me," Momoe replied.

Rei frowned. "Why'd you do this to him, Fubuki-san?" she cried angrily, softly punching Fubuki's shoulder. "Why?" She gave him his pleading eyes.

Jun smirked at Juudai's condition. "I have no objections to what you did to him, Fubuki."

Fubuki looked amused. "I kind of regret doing that to him, actually," he admitted. "It was a mistake that I did that..." After a moment, he brightened up. "Anyway, let's just have fun on our vacation, guys!"

Juudai began to groan in pain. Asuka frowned. "Are you okay, Ju -"

Rei pushed the blonde girl away. "You alright, Juudai-sama?" she asked quickly, hugging him.

Juudai smiled. "Yeah." He began to sit up. "I think I'm good now," he laughed. Asuka leaned down, pushing Rei away, obviously annoyed with the younger brunette girl.

"Here," she said, putting the sling around his neck. "Careful, okay?" She adjusted the sling onto his arm slowly, the brunette mumbling in pain. "Keep it on, alright?" He nodded, grinning.

"Thanks, Asuka!" he said with much enthusiasm. "You'll help me with my duels, right?" She nodded.

Rei's jaw dropped. "Huh."

A brown eyebrow curved in a confused manner. "Is there something wrong, Rei?" Juudai asked calmly. Jun frowned. That stupid Osiris got all the attention. Why can't the Thunder get some of the good stuff?

"N-No," she replied.

The Osiris smiled. "Good." He turned to his friends. "Thanks for comin', ya guys." He paused. "Where's Johan?"

"I'm right 'ere!" he exclaimed with a smile. He was obviously outside so Tyranno Kenzan spun around and opened the door for the blue-haired wonder. He grinned as he strode over to meet his friend. "Yo, man. What happened to you?"

Juudai began to explain, but Asuka put her hand over his mouth and forced a laugh. "You see, Juudai and I were talking and my brother kind of went in and smashed Juudai with a ukulele..." She forced another laugh. "And...well..." She frowned. Juudai bit her hand and groaned in annoyance. Asuka yelped in pain and pulled away from the Osiris. "What was that for?"

"Let _me _explain!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Okay, so..." Juudai took out a piece of paper and began to draw chibi drawings of himself, Fubuki and Asuka with his right hand messily. "Me and Asuka were just chatting about a few things and I think that it was a really awkward one because Asuka looked really nervous and all." He grinned, chuckling at Asuka's face when she began to wonder if she really did look weird. "And, um, it was funny because Fubuki was at the door and we were saying that Fubuki apparently misunderstood. I didn't get how something like that could be misunderstood."

Johan raised an eyebrow. "But how'd you get all messed up?"

Juudai laughed in response. "Fubuki jumped in and smashed my head with a ukulele."

"A...ukulele."

Fubuki nodded. "It was my best one, too. His stupid head broke it."

"The impact on Juudai's _stupid head _broke it," Jun amended.

Shou looked at Jun in wonder. "Does that even make sense?"

Jun told Shou to shut up and Johan chuckled. "You okay, friend?" he asked Juudai.

The orange-and-brown hair nodded. "Yeah." He bowed towards Asuka. "You really helped me out, there."

"I think it was partially my fault that you got messed around with in the first place," she admitted, flushing.

He shrugged. "It's fine."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment when Fubuki cut in, "Wait, so he _is _your boyfriend?"

"Nope, her fiancé," he teased. Asuka's face turned completely red and the room became silent again. Juudai raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it only mean friends?"

Everyone lowered their heads in complete annoyance. "He really _is _an idiot," Junko grumbled.

"Yeah," Momoe agreed.

Shou shook his head. "Aniki, do you need a dictionary?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Manjoume, gimme your iTouch," Shou ordered.

Jun pouted. "No. I won't let your grimy hands touch this baby!" He sighed. "Besides, it's an iPhone."

Shou jumped Jun onto the floor and grabbed his hair. "Give me it!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Not this again..."

Juudai patted her shoulder and gestured her to sit down on the bed. "Relax. It'll all end after graduation."

She sighed in exasperation and sadness. "I kind of wanna stick with you guys for a long time."

Juudai smiled. "I have no idea how that's gonna work out." Asuka stared into Juudai's eyes, raising an eyebrow. The two were now in their own little world, off in the distance the shouts of Shou and Jun.

"It'll always work, since it's you," Asuka teased.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess." They both turned their attention to the two buffoons on the floor, wrestling each other. "I'm gonna miss this."

"Same," Asuka agreed.

As Jun managed to get Shou on the bottom, Kenzan reached down and pulled Jun's iPhone from his pocket. He touched around for the dictionary app and looked up the word 'fiancé.'

Kenzan spoke slowly. "Fiance: Noun...a man who is engaged to get married." He put down the iPhone and smiled at Juudai. "Aniki!" When he looked at the bed. He noticed that Juudai was laying on his back, Asuka in the same position. "Aniki?" He was confused. "Aniki - oh my saurus!"

Juudai and Asuka apparently fell asleep as they were laying back to relax, smiling. Juudai's sling arm looked a little awkward, but he looked okay with it.

Kenzan frowned. "Fubuki-saurus."

Fubuki looked at what Kenzan was staring at. "Whoa. This deserves an Ashton." He pulled out his favorite Ashton Kutcher camera and snapped a quick photo of his sister and her friend sleeping on the bed. They weren't embracing or anything, but Fubuki thought this would be a good thing to show to Asuka and place in the graduation album.

He smirked and shook Junko and Momoe. Fubuki showed them the picture and the two best friends began to giggle.

"I think I can finally see why she likes him," Momoe cried.

Junko nodded. "He's so sweet - and handsome, too."

Fubuki smiled again and tapped Shou and Jun. They both shot a look at him that said he didn't want to be disturbed. Fubuki raised an eyebrow and showed them the picture. Their jaws dropped in unison. "Oh man!" Jun shouted. "WHY?"

Shou laughed. "I feel a little down, but, come on. They're cute together."

Fubuki grinned, trying to keep in his words. Johan looked at him, wondering what he was showing. "Hey, what's the picture you're showing around, man?"

"You're going to be his best man, right?" Fubuki teased as he showed the blue-haired the picture.

"Best man?" Johan raised an eyebrow.

Kenzan sighed. "The Saurus is supposedly getting married." The dino-man sniffed sadly. "H-He's g-growing into a f-full d-dino!"

Johan looked confused. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Fubuki and Kenzan pointed at Asuka. "I see."

Rei jumped up and poked Johan's back. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Marriage," the three answered in unison with nonchalant voices.

"Oh."

Johan smiled. "I don't get why he's her fiancé, though."

Junko cut in. "It was this match against the tennis captain."

"We have a tennis captain?" the four, Fubuki, Kenzan, Rei and Johan, cried in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you guys weren't here for the first year," Momoe giggled. "Anyway, there was this guy call Mitsuru Ayanokouji was, like, completely in love with Asuka."

Junko nodded. "Yeah, so he dueled Juudai to see which of them would be her fiancé."

"Juudai won, but he had no clue what fiancé meant, that idiot," Momoe groaned.

"And I guess he still doesn't know," Junko finished.

Rei looked saddened. "What?" she cried. "So Asuka is already Juudai's?"

The two best friends looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know," Momoe admitted.

"But Asuka looks really interested in Juudai!" Junko added.

Fubuki began laughing and exclaimed in unison with Johan, "That's the Juudai we know!"

It was all silent because of their shout, but everyone ended up laughing.

"Could you guys please shut up? We're trying to take a nap, here." Out of the blue, Juudai and Asuka sat up and said that with angry tones.

The rest of the friends met eyes and just kept laughing.

Asuka smiled and nudged Juudai. "For some reason, I don't wanna graduate."

"Neither do I," Juudai agreed. "Thing is, I don't think I'm qualified to graduate." Asuka laughed at this remark, but Juudai's face wasn't humorous.

Asuka's eyes widened. "Wait, you were being serious?"

Juudai gave her a worried look. "And I'm left-handed." He pointed at his cast. "How am I going to take the final exam?" he cried.

"Well, we could probably steal another one of Fubuki's ukuleles..." Her voice trailed off. They were in their own little world again. "We could probably hit Professor Cronos with it and say that he passed you," she finished.

Juudai's eyes brightened. "That sounds like an awesome plan to me!"

"I was being sarcastic," Asuka explained, facepalming herself.

"What does 'sarcastic' mean?" The brown-and-orange Osiris cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Asuka rolled her eyes and hollered for Jun to give up his iPhone.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_This was a really fun story to make and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thanks guys! No flames pweez! _

_-Rina "anime-heroine" AKA A Red Charizard_

_PS/Edit: I might make a follow-up to this story :D_


End file.
